Severus Tochter
by PolgarAnna
Summary: Severus Snape, der gehasste Zaubertranklehrer, hat eine Tochter! Wie geht Snape mit dem pubertierendem Madchen um? Denn Serena ist ein normales Maedchen mit Teenagerkrankheiten wie Faulheit, Partys und Alkohol. Viel Spass beim Lesen! Humor/Romanze
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1- Neuigkeiten

Professor Snape ging, mit bauschendem schwarzen Umhang, hinab in seine Gemächer in den Kerkern. Er musste jetzt für sich allein sein und diese Neuigkeiten erst einmal verdauen.

Heute Morgen traf die Eule aus dem Ministerium ein, die ihm die verhängnisvollen Nachrichten überbracht hatte. Snape betrat seine Gemächer und bediente sich an seinem Vorratsschrank mit einem Whisky. Den brauchte er jetzt unbedingt. Nach dem dritten Glas ließ er sich auf seinen Armstuhl sinken. Der Zaubertraenkemeister griff in seinen Umhang und zog den jetzt schon abgegriffenen Umschlag heraus. Erneut glättete er ihn und machte sich daran ihn noch einmal durchzulesen:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Es tut uns sehr leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Yvette Snape, ihre Frau, gestern bei einem Autounfall getötet wurde. Wir sprechen Ihnen unser herzlichstes Beileid aus._

_Als Vater ihrer Tochter, Serena Snape, werden wir, mit ihrer Zustimmung, den Schulwechsel von Beauxbaton nach Hogwarts veranlassen. Wir erwarten ihre Antwort._

_In tiefster Trauer _

_Zaubereiminister Percy Weasley_

Snape dachte zurueck an seineVergangenheit . Er und Yvette hatten vor vielen Jahren etwas überstürzt geheiratet. Snape hatte sie bei einem Besuch in Beauxbaton kennengelernt, da sie auch unterrichtete. Oder zumindest unterrichtet hatte, bis Serena auf die Welt kam. Danach hatte sich das Paar auseinander gelebt, was auch damit zu tun hatte, dass Severus so viel älter war als Yvette. Nach vielen Streitereien hatte Severus die Sachen gepackt. Seit damals hatte er seine Frau und seine Tochter höchstens einmal im Jahr zu Gesicht bekommen, manchmal sogar weniger. Er hatte seine Tochter nun schon wieder über ein einhalb Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Darüber hinaus war seine Beziehung zu Serena äußerst schwierig. Als sie noch kleiner war, hatte sie gar nicht richtig gewusst wer ihr Vater war und jetzt, da sie älter war, wollte sie ihn nicht akzeptieren. Sie konnte es nicht einsehen, wieso er ihre Mutter verlassen hatte und machte ihm Vorwürfe, dass sie nur mit ihrer Mutter aufgewachsen war.

Snape dachte an die Jahre mit Yvette zurück. Ja, er war glücklich mit ihr gewesen. Und jetzt sollte sie einfach fort sein? Natürlich hatten sie sich nicht oft gesehen, doch trotzdem empfand Severus immer noch etwas für Yvette. Dass sie jetzt tot war, schmerzte ihn sehr. Doch er hatte sich an seine Methode gewöhnt, Gefühle abzuschalten und alles an einer harten Schale abprallen zu lassen. So würde er auch nun nicht in Trauer verfallen sondern diese Methode anwenden.

Und jetzt sollte Serena nach Hogwarts kommen. Wollte Snape überhaupt, dass Serena kam? In dem Brief zumindest stand, dass sie seine Zustimmung wollten. Jemanden anderen als ihren Vater hatte Serena nicht. Aber wie würde er mit ihr umgehen? Er hatte sich nach der Trennung so in seine Arbeit gestürzt, um zu Vergessen und sich abzulenken, dass er zu einem kalten, zurückgezogenen Mann geworden war. Dann auch noch das gespannte Verhältnis zwischen Tochter und Vater und das Chaos wäre perfekt. Er könnte sie natürlich auch einfach in Beauxbaton lassen und sie nur in den Ferien zu sich nehmen. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Doch ich will sie bei mir haben. Ich habe sie nun schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen. Ich will nicht, dass sie nun ohne Eltern aufwächst Solche Gefühle hätte sich der Tränkemeister selbst gar nicht mehr zugetraut. Aber er wusste, dass er es sich nicht verzeihen würde, wenn er diese Chance nicht ergreifen würde. Nun war sein Entschluss gefasst. Er wollte Serena bei sich und seine Tochter auch näher kennenlernen. Er hatte so viel Zeit mit ihr versäumt, dass er ihr wenigstens das schuldig blieb.

Mit einem Ruck erhob sich Snape und begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort nahm er Tinte und Feder zu Hand um dem Ministerium die gewünschte Zustimmung zu verfassen. Danach nahm er noch einen weiteren Bogen Papier, den er seiner Tochter schreiben würde. Er würde ihr seinen Entschluss berichten und ihr mitteilen, wie tief ihn der Unfall geschockt hatte.

Nachdem er seine Eule mit den Nachrichten ausgeschickt hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zum Buero des Schulleiters. Es würde ein paar Dinge zu besprechen geben, bevor Serena nach Hogwarts kam. Der Professor nannte das Passwort ("Professor McGonagall hatte das Passwort nicht geändert und so war es immer noch "Zitronensorbet") Nach einem kurzen Klopfen stieg er die wenigen Stufen hoch und nickte der Schulleiterin knapp zu. "Guten Abend, Minerva.", begrüßte er die ehemalige Gryffindor Hauslehrerin in seinem normalen, schnarrenden Tonfall. Leicht überrascht über das Auftauchen des Traenkemeisters, zog diese die Brauchen hoch. Dann antwortete sie: "Guten Abend Severus. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung bedeutete die Schulleiterin ihm, Platz zu nehmen. Der Professor nahm mit raschelnden Roben Platz. "Ich denke, Sie wurden darüber informiert, was mit... meiner Frau... geschehen ist.", bei diesen Worten stockte er ein bisschen. Diese Gefühlsregung war etwas seltenes bei dem unnahbaren Zaubertraenkemeister. Jetzt werd ja nicht sentimental Severus zog er sich selbst in Gedanken auf. Mit einem Nicken gab Professor McGonagall zu verstehen, dass sie unterrichtet wurde. "Ja, Severus. Es tut mir sehr leid. Mein Beileid. Wenn ich irgendetwas für sie tun kann...?" Die Schulleiterin hatte einen sanften Ton angeschlagen und fühlte ehrlich mit Snape mit. "Deshalb bin ich hier, Minerva. Sie wissen, dass ich eine Tochter habe. Serena. Sie wird diesen Sommer 15 Jahre und würde damit in die vierte Klasse kommen. Da sie nun keine Mutter mehr hat, möchte ich sie gerne nach Hogwarts holen. Im Moment besucht sie die Beauxbaton Akademie in Frankreich." Der Lehrer sah die Gegenübersitzende mit seinen schwarzen Augen durchdringend an. Die Schulleiterin ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und hörte angestrengt zu. Snape führte weiter aus "Ich weiß, dass Hogwarts nicht gerne Schüler annimmt, die nicht von Anfang an hier waren. Ich hoffe aber, dass sie unter diesen Umständen bei Serena eine Ausnahme machen werden." McGonagall ließ sich kurz Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, dann antwortete sie "In der Tat, nehmen wir nicht gerne solche Schüler auf. Aber natürlich nehmen wir Serena bei uns auf. Jedoch möchte ich gerne noch Beurteilungen von Beauxbaton haben. Noch etwas Severus", fügte Minerva in einem persönlicherem Tonfall bei "Haben Sie schon mit ihrer Tochter über diese Entscheidung gesprochen? Es wird ihr nicht leicht fallen sich von ihren Freunden zu verabschieden um zu ihrem Vater, den sie nicht besonders schätzt, zu ziehen. " "Das lassen sie meine Sorge sein, Minerva" schnarrte Snape, um sich kurz darauf von dem Stuhl zu erheben und mit einem "Gute Nacht, Minerva." und einem dankendem Nicken aus dem Schulleiterbuero zu rauschen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2- Aus dem Bett &Gedanken

Professor Snape machte sich auf den Rückweg in den Kerker. Dabei war er tief in Gedanken versunken. Es war schon spät und die Sperrstunde hatte schon längst angefangen. Deshalb war es auch denkbar ungewöhnlich, dass der Lehrer um diese Uhrzeit noch auf einen Schüler stoßen sollte. Doch genau das war der Fall. Während der gefürchtete Traenkemeister um die Ecke bog, sah er einen Lichtschein am Ende des Korridors und damit drei schemenhafte Konturen.

Was bildeten sich diese Schüler ein, nachts noch in den Gängen umher zu streifen, mit Licht noch dazu! Aber ich bin weder blind noch taub. Ich hätte da noch einige schmutzige Kessel, die gereinigt werden müssten...

Schnellen Schrittes eilte der Zaubertraenkeprofessor auf den Lichtschein zu. Hinter ihm bauschten sich seine Roben und das fahle Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster sickerte betonte seine blasse Haut. Die Schüler bemerkten den Lehrer gerade als jener "Lumos" zischte und mit erhelltem Zauberstab auf die Unglücksraben zu marschierte.

"Na, wen haben wir denn da. Mr Weasley, Mr Gregory und Mr Spinnet. Was treiben Sie sich um diese Zeit in den Gängen herum? 20 Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch!" Die drei Gryffindors ließen die Köpfe hängen, doch alle von ihnen hatten die gleiche Wut auf den verhassten Professor. Sie warteten darauf, dass der Professor weiter seine Wege ging, doch Snape dachte nicht daran. "Sie sind mir immer noch eine Erklärung schuldig!" zischte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton. "Ja..., Sir" stotterte Luis Weasley und setzte dann zu einer Erklärung an. "Es war einfach so warm in unserem Schlafsaal, da wollten wir ein bisschen an die frische Luft.", log er. Tatsächlich waren die drei Jungs im Raum der Wünsche gewesen. Natürlich nicht alleine. Ein paar Schülerinnen aus Ravenclaw und auch aus Gryffindor waren da gewesen, aber anscheinend hatten sie es unbemerkt wieder zurückgeschafft. Im Gegensatz zu den dreien, die dem stechendem Blick der schwarzen Augen auszuweichen versuchten. "Ich glaube Ihnen nicht, Weasley. Vielleicht wird ein bisschen Nachsitzen ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen! Morgen, 6 Uhr abends, alle. Ich erwarte Sie!" Damit rauschte er in Richtung Kerker von dannen.

Die drei Jungs schauten dem Professor noch wütend hinterher. Wieso musste es gerade sie treffen? Sie hatten eh immer genug Ärger und nun musste dieser dämliche Snape gerade jetzt auftauchen. Langsam machten die Gryffindors sich auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum

"Hey, Luis! Ich hätte nicht übel Lust dem Snape mal richtig eins reinzuwürgen." , ließ Phin Spinnet verlauten. Phin, eigentlich, Phinneas, war hochgewachsen mit dichten, dunkelbraunen Haaren. Er hatte einen athletischen Körperbau und kam sehr gut bei Mädchen an, was er auch wusste. Leider war er ein überaus fauler Junge und beschäftigte sich lieber mit Streichen, Quidditch oder wie er seine nächsten Hausaufgaben am besten abschreiben konnte.

"Wer hätte keine Lust? Aber ich würde mich das nie trauen. Wenn der Mann mich ansieht krieg ich eine Gänsehaut und fange an zu stottern", gab Jay Gregory zu. Im Gegensatz zu Phin hatte Jay einen kräftigen Körperbau, hatte schwarze Haare und einen leichten Tan. Man müsste meinen, dass er der Stärkste und Mutigste von den Dreien sein würde, doch das war nicht der Fall. Jay war der Vernünftigste von allen und das kam vielleicht auch von seinen unzähligen Ängsten. Snape war nur eine davon.

"Leute, wenn ich das nächste Mal von meinem Onkel einen von seinen Scherzartikeln bekomme, rächen wir uns an Snape! Ach, ihr habt doch nicht die Party bei uns am Freitag vergessen, oder? Wir müssen davor unbedingt nochmal nach Hogsmeade! Schließlich müssen wir unser letztes Jahr als 3. Klässler feiern!" Luis rieb sich bei dem Gedanken schon die Hände.

"Wann gehen wir? Wie wärs mit übermorgen, Mittwoch, nach dem Unterricht?", schlug Jay vor.

"Ich bin dabei", meinte Phin. "Sorry Leute, aber ich muss doch diese Woche Filch helfen." Luis, der rotblonde Sohn von Bill und Fleur machte eine Grimasse. "Geht mal ohne mich, ich lass mich dann mal überraschen!"

Endlich waren sie vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen. Sie hatten sich einige Zeit gelassen. Sie sagten ihr das Passwort und machten sich schnell aus dem Staub, bevor die Fette Dame über ihre nächtliche Störung zetern konnte.

Während die Jungen noch ihre Pläne ausheckten hatte Snape schon seine Gemächer erreicht. Er ließ sich in seinen Lieblingsarmsessel vor dem Kamin fallen und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Oh, wie er diese ungezogenen Schüler hasste.

Dann schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu Serena. Ob sie auch Probleme machen würde? Bei diesem Gedanken zuckten bei Snape die Mundwinkel zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln empor. Das wird sie sich nicht wagen. Fast alle Schüler hatten großen Respekt oder sogar Angst vor ihm und es gab kaum einen der seine Hausaufgaben in diesem Fach unerledigt ließ. Das bedeutete nämlich zwangsweise Nachsitzen, Punkteabzug (außer Slytherin) und einige sarkastische Bemerkungen. Das brachte Snape auf den nächsten Gedanken. In welches Haus würde seine Tochter kommen? Wenn sie nach Slytherin kommen würde hätte ich sie unter Kontrolle Er hoffte inständig, dass es nicht Gryffindor sein würde. Das würde ihm gerade noch fehlen. Seine Tochter bei seinen Erzfeinden.

Der nächste Tag hatte nun schon angebrochen und der Zaubertrankprofessor beschloss, die Gedanken sein zu lassen und sich zur Ruhe zu legen. Schließlich hatte er morgen wieder Horden von Schülern zu unterrichten. Doch er konnte seine Gedanken nicht abschalten und so fiel es ihm schwer einzuschlafen und er hatte einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Alles drehte sich um Yvette und Serena während ein Eulen Ruf von draußen zu vernehmen war.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3- Beauxbaton

Serena Snape war eine ausgesprochen hübsche Erscheinung. Sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare, blasse Haut und ungewöhnlich graue Augen. Dazu hatte sie sehr weibliche Kurven, was sie umso beliebter machte bei dem anderen Geschlecht. Aber all das war kein Geheimnis für sie und sie wusste sehr wohl um die verschiedensten Methoden des Flirtens. Darüber hinaus war sie intelligent und nutze diesen Vorteil zu allen erdenklichen Möglichkeiten. Zum Beispiel um spät nachts noch ein paar ihrer Freunde aufzusuchen und sich einige alkoholische Getränke einzuverleiben. Ja, sie fühlte sich wohl in Beauxbaton und an Freunden mangelte es ihr keineswegs. Sie war sogar Vertrauensschülerin ihres Jahrgangs (was eindeutig nur damit zu erklären sein konnte, dass die Schülerschaft darauf bestanden hatte) und eines der beliebtesten Mädchen in der Akademie.

Doch nun sollte sich alles ändern.

Serena Snape saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte immer noch auf das Bild auf dem sie und ihre Mutter zu sehen waren. In dem Bild umarmte ihre Mutter sie von hinten und beide lachten fröhlich in die Kamera. Es war Serena's Geburtstag gewesen und Yvette hatte ihre Tochter in einen Muggelfreizeitpark eingeladen. Es hatte riesigen Spaß gemacht mit allen erdenklichen Achterbahnen zu fahren und sich zwischendurch mit Süßigkeiten zu stärken. Bei dem Anblick des Bildes schossen wieder Tränen in Serena's Augen. Wieso hatte ihre Mutter unbedingt wie ein Muggel leben wollen? Wieso musste diese Ausgeburt von Muggel mit seinem Wagen von der Straße abkommen und frontal gegen ihre Mutter donnern? Serena fühlte sich leer. Geplagt von diesem schrecklichen Szenario und der Trauer um ihre Mutter konnte sie nichts anderes tun als sich auf ihr Bett zu werfen und wieder anzufangen hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Seit dem Unfall hatte sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können. Der Verlust und die Trauer hatten ihre Gedanken vernebelt. Nicht einmal als sie zu dem Buero der Schulleiterin von Beauxbaton gegangen war, um zu erfahren, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich nach Hogwarts wechseln würde, hatte sie aus ihrer Leere geholt. Doch nun, wo sie wieder im Stande war nachzudenken, fand sie dies ungeheuerlich. Man wollte sie zu ihrem Vater verfrachten! Sie verachtete ihren Vater. Er hatte nie großes Interesse an ihr gefunden, sie und ihre Mutter allein gelassen UND ihrer Mutter großen Kummer bereitet. Serena war genauso stur wie ihr Vater und sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, nicht nach Hogwarts zu wechseln. In diesem Moment klopfte eine braune Eule an ihr Fenster. Das Mädchen erhob sich und öffnete das Fenster, um der Eule die Pergamentrolle abzunehmen. In der einen Hand den Brief wischte sie sich mit dem anderen Handrücken ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Serena,_

_Ich habe von dem tragischem Unfall von Yvette gehört. Ich trauere mit dir._

_Da ich, als dein Vater, nun dein Vormund bin, habe ich dem Entschluss gefasst, dass du nächstes Schuljahr zu mir nach Hogwarts wechseln wirst. Es ist schon alles vorbereitet._

_Ich erwarte dich zum Anfang der Ferien._

_Viele Grüße_

_Severus Snape_

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich werde ganz sicher nicht nach Hogwarts gehen! Und meine Ferien werde ich auch nicht mit meinem _Dad_ verbringen. Sie würde sofort mit der Schulleiterin reden. Mit raschen Bewegungen legte sie ihre Uniform an, wischte sich noch einmal kurz über das Gesicht und schritt aus ihrem Zimmer. Als sie durch die Gänge rauschte, starrten sie die Schüler erstaunt an. Serena hatte sich den letzten Tag nicht aus ihrem Zimmer bewegt und nun marschierte sie erhobenem Hauptes durch die Korridore. Getuschel machte sich breit, wenn wieder einige Serena entdeckten. Sollen sie nur über mich reden. Das Mädchen beschlich das Gefühl, dass es an dem Entschluss, dass sie wechseln würde nicht mehr viel zu rütteln gab. Obwohl sie ihren Vater nicht oft gesehen hatte, kannte sie ihn doch als sturen, direkten Mann, der, wenn eine Entscheidung gefällt war, diese auch nicht mehr änderte. Doch ein Teil von ihr wollte das nicht einsehen und hatte immer noch das Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass sie ihre Schulleiterin überzeugen konnte, dass sie in Beauxbaton besser aufgehoben war. Mit pochendem Herzen blieb Serena vor dem Eingang des Turmes, das die Direktorin bewohnte, stehen. Nervös klopfte sie an. Mit einem Knarren schwang die Tür auf und die Schülerin machte sich auf den Aufstieg. Als sie oben angekommen war konnte sie sich nur wieder staunend umsehen. Gewiss, sie war schon häufiger hier gewesen, doch es war immer wieder ein beeindruckender Anblick. Das Zimmer war in einem blütenweiß gestrichen und rosa und rote Farbtupfen, die sich als Sessel und Sofas entpuppten gaben dem Raum etwas Elegantes, Mädchenhaftes. Ein Holzboden und der schwere Mahagonitisch mit Kommode komplettierten die Einrichtung. Als Dekoration waren überall Blumen, Bilder, Teppiche und Schmuck geschmackvoll zusammengestellt. Hinter dem Schreibtisch thronte eine blonde, hübsche Frau, die nun schon einige Jahre den Posten als Direktorin übernommen hatte. „Was kann ich für dich tun, ma chère?" begrüßte sie Serena herzlich. Die Schülerin ließ sich auf den angebotenen Sessel nieder und fing sofort an.

„Meinen Sie, Sie könnten veranlassen, dass ich weiterhin Beauxbaton besuchen darf?" Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus. Unruhig rutsche sie auf dem Sessel hin und her. Madame Débauche musterte ihren Schützling mit stechend blauen Augen.

„Das kann nicht ich entscheiden, ma chère. Da müssen Sie ihren Vater überzeugen. Eigentlich müssten Sie schon ein Schreiben von ihm erhalten haben."

„Ja, das habe ich auch." Zögernd offenbarte Serena der Direktorin den Brief. Als diese ihn gelesen hatte, runzelte sie fragend die Stirn.

„Aber wieso haben Sie mich aufgesucht, wenn sie schon wussten wie die Entscheidung lautet?"

„Ich dachte nur…" Serena holte einmal tief Luft Du bist verdammt noch mal eine Snape! Mach dir nicht in die Windeln! „Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts. Mein Zuhause ist Beauxbaton. Ich kenne meinen Vater gar nicht richtig… und ich möchte ihn auch nicht kennenlernen! Er hatte kein Interesse für mich, wieso also jetzt wo Mama…" Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet in der Luft schweben. Erneut spürte sie den Schmerz, der ihr die Kehle zuschnürte und ihr einen Stich versetzte. Die Schulleiterin musterte sie genau. Sie empfand Mitleid, sowohl für den Unfall als auch die Tatsache, dass sie Beauxbaton verlassen musste.

„Nun, Serena, dass einzige was wir versuchen könnten ist, dass Sie ihren Vater aufsuchen. Wollen Sie es versuchen, ma chère?"

Serena war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Snape zu besuchen. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit und wenigstens wusste sie dann, dass sie alles versucht hatte. Aber wenn ich mich so schlecht benehme, dass sie mich nicht mehr in Hogwarts wollen… Jetzt versuch erst mal „_Dad"_ umzustimmen, bevor du dir darüber Gedanken machst!

„Ja, ich möchte es gerne versuchen" Madame Debauche stand auf und bedeutete dem Mädchen sich in den Kamin zu stellen. „Sie werden das Flohnetzwerk benutzen. Es gibt nur einen nicht gesperrten Kamin und das ist der in der „Großen Halle". Bon chance" Serena stellte sich mit etwas weichen Knien in den Kamin, nahm das grüne Pulver und sagte laut und deutlich „Hogwarts, Große Halle". Damit umzüngelten sie grüne Flammen und mit einem „Whoosh" war sie verschwunden.

Die Große Halle war wie ausgestorben, da die Schüler Unterricht hatten. Plötzlich gab es ein „Whoosh" und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen erschien in dem großen Kamin. Die Beauxbaton-Schülerin, wie man an ihrer Uniform erkannte, schaute sich etwas verwirrt um und stieg aus dem Kamin. Da niemand zu sehen war, eilte sie auf das Portal am anderen Ende des Raumes zu.

Serena war bisher nur ein Mal in Hogwarts gewesen und das war vor einigen Jahren. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie ihren Vater finden würde. Gedankenverloren strich sie sich eine schwarze Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Ich werde schon jemanden finden, der mir sagen kann wo ich ihn finden kann Mit diesem Gedanken fing sie an durch das Schloss zu irren. Serena meinte sich zu erinnern, dass die Räume ihres „Dads" (wie sie Snape spöttisch nannte)irgendwo im Keller oder im Untergeschoss befanden. Doch da sie nach einigen Erkundungstouren immer noch nicht schlauer geworden war, beschloss sie zu warten. Da sie keine Menschenseele traf, setzte sie sich mit einem Seufzen auf eine Bank in einem Innenhof. Sie überlegte, wie das Gespräch mit Severus aussehen konnte. Wie überzeugte sie am besten Snape? Hmm, wie wärs mit der Mitleidtour? Dann dachte sie wieder an ihre Mutter und wie sie immer gesagt hatte, dass Wahrheit und Ehrlichkeit einen immer ans Ziel bringen würden. Ihre Mutter hatte nie sehr viel Wert auf Manieren und Lernen gelegt, doch hatte sie ihre Tochter zu einer ehrlichen, Wahrheitsliebenden Frau erzogen. Yvette hatte es auch Rückgrat genannt. Die paar Mal, die Serena gelogen hatte und ihre Mutter es herausgefunden hatte, waren die unangenehmsten Momente, die sie jemals mit ihrer Mutter hatte.

Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen auf dem Gang und sie sprang auf. Anscheinend hatte sie so ihren Gedanken nachgehangen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte wie die Zeit vergangen war. Serena linste um eine Ecke und sah etliche Schüler, die lachend und schwatzend aus den Unterrichtsräumen strömten. Da sie nicht wusste wen sie ansprechen sollte, entschied sie sich für eine kleine gemischte Gruppe aus drei Jungen und zwei Mädchen, die älter zu sein schienen. Die Umhänge zeichneten sie aus als Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, aber auch ein Gryffindor war dabei.

„Hi!", sagte sie etwas verlegen. Oh Mann, und du sollst eine Snape sein? Kannst du nicht mal _HI_ sagen? zog sie sich auf.

Das Grüppchen musterte sie erstaunt und interessiert. „Hi! Wer bist du denn? Hast du deine Uniform verwechselt?" „Wohl eher verzaubert." machten sich zwei der Jungen über sie her.

„Nein, nein. Ich komme aus Beauxbaton. Mein Name ist Serena und ich möchte gerne Professor Snape sprechen." Diesmal sprach sie deutlich und bestimmt. Serena hatte ihren Nachnamen extra ausgelassen, da sie den Ruf ihrer Vaters durchaus kannte.

Die Fünf tauschten erstaunte Blicke. Was machte eine Beauxbaton Schülerin in Hogwarts und wieso wollte sie ausgerechnet mit dem verhassten Lehrer sprechen?

„Was willst du denn von ihm?" wollte ein Mädchen, das aus Ravenclaw kam, wissen.

„Ich muss mit ihm sprechen. Es ist sehr wichtig. Könnte mir jemand den Weg zeigen?" gab Serena ausweichend zur Antwort. Sie brauchte denen doch nicht auf die Nase binden, was sie mit Snape zu besprechen hatte.

Die Fünf zögerten. Sollten sie diesem fremden Mädchen einfach vertrauen? Gerade in diesem Moment kam eine hochgewachsene Frau um die Ecke. „Professor McGonagall!" rief einer der Jungen ihr zu. Die Frau, die sich als Schulleiterin entpuppte, kam raschen Schrittes auf sie zu. „Ja, Mr Johns?" Obwohl sie alt war, hatte sie immer noch lebhafte, durchdringende Augen mit denen sie nun das Grüppchen musterte. Ihr Blick blieb an Serena hängen.

„Das ist Serena aus Beauxbaton, Professor. Sie sagte, sie wolle zu Professor Snape." McGonagall zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Vielen Dank, Mr Johns. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Sie können gehen"

Erleichtert, nicht die Verantwortung für sie übernehmen zu müssen, gab er ein „Ja, Professor" von sich und zog mit den anderen von dannen.

„Folgen Sie mir, Miss Snape" Serena schaute die Direktorin erstaunt an. Sie wusste ihren Namen und damit höchstwahrscheinlich auch, dass sie die Tochter von Snape war. Als Serena McGonagall durch die Gänge folgte, fragte sie sich, ob noch mehr davon wussten. Gerade als die Beiden um die Ecke bogen rief die Schulleiterin einem schlanken, braunhaarigem Mädchen zu: „Miss Finnley, könnten sie bitte Professor Snape ausfindig machen und ihn in mein Buero schicken. Sagen Sie ihm, es ist dringend und Serena wäre da." „Natürlich, Professor" Mit diesen Worten löste das Mädchen sich aus einer Gruppe und verschwand um eine Ecke.

Serena saß unruhig in dem Sessel, den McGonagall ihr angeboten hatte. Sie nippte ab und zu an dem Tee, den ihr die Direktorin eingeschenkt hatte und wartete auf den Zaubertrankmeister. Nur einige Minuten später war ein Klopfen zu vernehmen und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Zum Vorschein kam ein hochgewachsener Mann, gekleidet in schwarze Roben. Seine schwarzen Augen waren wie Kohlen, und in der Mitte des Gesichts prangte eine Hakennase. Genau so hatte Serena ihren Vater noch in Erinnerung. Nur seine schwarzen Haare waren länger und ungepflegter. Mit einigen großen Schritten hatte er den Schreibtisch erreicht. „Serena, ich hatte gar nicht erwartet, dass du so schnell kommen würdest." Snape hatte einen leichten sarkastischen Unterton angenommen. Snape's Tochter sah den Professor kalt an.

„Ich bin nur hier, weil ich dir mitteilen möchte, dass ich in Beauxbaton bleibe!" Serena hatte sich für die direkte, etwas aggressive Tour entschieden. Diese konnte sie am Besten. Die schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in die grauen. „Das kannst du nicht entscheiden, fürchte ich." Auch Snape hatte einen kalten Tonfall angeschlagen und ein bedrohlicher Unterton schwang darin mit. Jeder Schüler hätte nun sofort gewusst, dass es nun keine Widerrede mehr gab, wenn man nicht mehr riskieren wollte, doch Serena kannte ihren Vater kaum und so gab sie sich nicht geschlagen.

„Ich möchte nicht nach Hogwarts. Ich habe Freunde in Beauxbaton und bin sogar Vertrauensschülerin. Mama hätte mich nach Hogwarts geschickt, wenn sie es für besser empfunden hätte!" Nun starrte Serena trotzig ihrem Vater entgegen.

„Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Wage es nicht, Yvette ins Spiel zu bringen." Der Lehrer hatte immer noch in einem festen, bestimmten Tonfall gesprochen, doch bei dem Namen Yvette, meinte Serena einen kurzen Schatten über seinem Gesicht erkannt zu haben. Also hatte der Unfall ihn auch getroffen. Doch wieso wollte er einfach nicht nachgeben?

„Du kannst mich nicht zwingen! Beauxbaton ist eine sehr gute Schule. Wieso kannst du mich nicht einfach dort lassen?"

„Du weißt gar nicht, was ich alles kann." schnarrte der Traenkemeister bedrohlich, „Ich muss mich nicht vor dir rechtfertigen. Du wechselst nach Hogwarts. Ende der Diskussion." Damit war für ihn die Unterredung beendet. Wut sammelte sich in Serena. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Kannte sie kaum und wollte nun über ihr Leben bestimmen!

Professor McGonagall hatte die Diskussion ruhig beobachtet und jetzt, wo sie zu eskalieren schien (sie hatte sehr wohl erkannt, in welchem Gemütszustand Serena war), griff sie ein.

„Serena, sie müssen das ganze aus der Perspektive ihres Vaters sehen." Sie schaute sie hinter ihrer Brille ernst, aber gütig an. „Sie haben nun mal keinen anderen Verwandten in Frankreich und vielleicht ist ein Neustart nun gar nicht so schlecht. Außerdem können Sie sich beide näher kennenlernen. Es wird von Vorteil sein." McGonagall hoffte, mit dem Gesagten an die Vernunft und Intelligenz des Mädchens zu appellieren. Serena kochte immer noch vor Wut.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber vielleicht bin ich gar nicht interessiert Professor Snape näher kennenzulernen" Eisig schaute sie ihren Vater an. Sie hatte extra die distanzierte Ansprache benutzt um ihre Meinung noch einmal zu unterstreichen. Serena suchte nach Anzeichen, dass sie ihren Vater getroffen hatte. Doch Snape war weder zurückgezuckt oder hatte sonst gezeigt, dass diese Aussage ihn schmerzte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt. An meinem Entschluss wirst du nichts ändern können." Dann fügte Snape noch spöttisch hinzu „Es tut mir Leid, wenn das nicht deinen Vorstellungen entspricht."

Das war eindeutig zu viel für Serena. Sie hatte sich geschworen die Ruhe zu bewahren und sich nicht von ihrem Temperament überkommen zu lassen. Doch nun brodelte die Wut in ihr. Sie konnte spüren wie jede Faser in ihrem Körper gespannt war und sie wäre am liebsten schreiend auf ihren Vater gestürzt. Da sie das nicht konnte, sprang sie einfach nur auf, zischte „Ich hasse dich und ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Kontrolliert richtete sie das Wort an McGonagall „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Professor, aber ich möchte nun gerne wieder zurück."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4-Wie geht man mit einer pubertierenden Tochter um?

Snape starrte seine Tochter nur aus seinen schwarzen Augen an. Er bekam noch mit, wie McGonagall Serena Flohpulver in die Hand drückt und diese aus dem Kamin verschwand. Dann sank er auf den nächstbesten Sessel. Er hatte es sich nicht so schwer vorgestellt mit seiner Tochter umzugehen. Gewissermaßen hatte er sich eine normale Schülerin vorgestellt und sie dann so behandelt, wie er mit seinen übrigen Schülern umging. Aber anscheinend war das nicht unbedingt die richtige Art und Weise gewesen. Wie sollte es nun erst werden, wenn Serena nach Hogwarts kam? Sie würde ihn zum Gespött der ganzen Schule machen! Und nicht nur das. Er ahnte jetzt schon, dass es schwer sein würde sie unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

McGonagall kam hinüber zu dem Professor. „Severus, Sie dürfen nicht so hart zu ihrer Tochter sein. Sie ist nicht einer ihrer Schüler und außerdem hat sie gerade ihre Mutter verloren. Sie hat den Verlust noch nicht verdaut." Anklagend schaute sie auf den Angesprochenen.

„Ich kann es eben nicht leiden, wenn sie meint, sie braucht keinen Respekt vor mir zu haben!" versuchte Snape sich zu verteidigen. Snape verteidigte sich, weil er wusste, dass er nicht ganz den richtigen Tonfall erwischt hatte. Aber er war viel zu stolz, um das zuzugeben.

„Versuchen Sie sie besser kennenzulernen und zu verstehen. Wenn das so weiter geht nächstes Schuljahr..." Die Schulleiterin ließ den Satz unbeendet und der Zaubertrankprofessor konnte sich nur zu gut ausmalen, was für Szenarien sich dann abspielen würden. „Sie wird die Sommerferien mit mir verbringen." Hoffe ich jedenfalls fügte er in seinen Gedanken hinzu.

„Na dann, viel Glück. Noch etwas Severus. Sie können sich gerne an mich wenden, falls es Probleme gibt. Sie müssen sie zwar selbst zur Vernunft bringen, aber vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich als eine außenstehende Person ein bisschen helfe."

„Danke, Minerva." Snape seufzte. Wahrscheinlich werde ich sogar auf dieses Angebot zurückgreifen müssen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, Hilfe von anderen Leuten anzunehmen, aber es war ihm auch klar, dass er nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte mit einem pubertierenden Mädchen umzugehen. Noch dazu eine, die sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ihren Vater zu hassen. Vielleicht sollte er in die Bibliothek und ein paar Bücher darüber suchen. Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Severus. Bücher über Erziehung… Obwohl, ich hab mir auch gedacht, das wird ein Kinderspiel. Snape erhob sich und wendete sich an McGonagall. „Guten Tag, Minerva." McGonagall nickte Snape kurz von ihrem Schreibtisch zu, an den sie sich wieder begeben hatte. Damit drehte der Lehrer sich um und schlug den Weg zu der Bibliothek ein. Da würde sich zu dieser Zeit kaum einer aufhalten und dann würde er eben die Hauselfen fragen, ob sie ihm etwas zu essen in seine Gemächer bringen konnten, wenn er schon das Mittagsessen verpasste.

Während Snape sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machte, war Serena schon aus dem Turm Madame Débauches gestürzt. Sie hatte sich auf ihr Bett geworfen und fing an, auf ihr Kissen einzuschlagen. Danach ließ sie sich einfach in die weiche Matratze sinken und fing an zu schluchzen. Diesmal war es nicht aus Trauer sondern aus Wut und Selbstmitleid. Wie, um Himmels Willen, sollte sie mit diesem Mann zusammenleben? Ja, sie hatte Snape noch als direkten, sturen Mann im Gedächtnis, aber doch nicht so streng, hart und unnachgiebig. Was hatte ihre Mutter nur an ihm gefunden? Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Jetzt sollte sie auch noch die Sommerferien mit ihm verbringen. Wenigstens wusste sie das zu verhindern. Beauxbaton bot den Schülern in den Sommerferien einen Kurs zur Auffrischung des Gelernten. Doch der Kurs war nicht nur zu Akademischen Zwecken, sondern verfügte auch über freizeitliche Aktivitäten. Deshalb war der Kurs immer relativ schnell besetzt. Zum Glück hatte sie sich schon vor einigen Monaten angemeldet. So würde sie zumindest ein Teil der Sommerferien überbrücken können. Eigentlich wollten einige Freunde Serena's sie besuchen kommen, doch das konnte sie nun auch nicht machen. Dann würde sie eben noch zu Amélie gehen. Damit wäre auf jeden Fall schon ein Mal die Hälfte der Ferien verplant.

So versuchte Serena irgendwie die Sommerferien zu verplanen, damit sie NICHT zu ihrem Vater musste. Leider viel ihr für die letzte Woche nichts mehr ein.

Mit diesen Gedanken hatte sie sich auch ablenken können von dem gerade Erlebten und sie war wieder etwas ruhiger geworden. Nun griff sie zu Papier, um ihrem Vater zu schreiben, dass sie leider sehr viel zu tun hatte in den Ferien. Danach lief sie zur Eulerei und schickte den Brief ab.

Der Zaubertrankprofessor stöberte nun schon seit einer Stunde in den verschiedensten Büchern und Ratgebern. In vielen stand „_Man sollte Verständnis und Kompromissbereitschaft zeigen_." oder auch „ _Ständige Diskussionen und Verbote machen alles noch schlimmer._" Die Worte Verständnis oder Kompromiss waren für Snape natürlich neu. Der Traenkemeister pochte auf seine Regeln. Doch auch dazu hatte ein Ratgeber einen klugen Tipp „_Teenager brauchen feste Regeln, doch muss man diese begründen und vorher mit dem Teenager diskutieren."_

Als Snape nun auf seine Uhr blickte, merkte er, dass er fast schon zu spät für seine nächste Stunde war. Er würde die Drittklässler haben. Bei dem Gedanken daran schnaubte er. Diese Klasse war einer der faulsten, aber es gab durchaus einige sehr begabte Schueler. Der Zaubertrankprofessor erhob sich und eilte mit schnellen Schritten in die Kerker. Zum Glück war er nur eine Minute zu spät, denn er konnte Unpünktlichkeit nicht leiden und so wollte er auch ein Vorbild sein. Als die Klasse den in schwarzen Roben gekleideten Mann sah, verstummte sie automatisch. Snape machte sich daran sich vor der Klasse aufzubauen und die Aufgabe zu erklären. Davor sammelte er die Hausaufgaben ein, damit er sie während des Unterrichtes korrigieren konnte. Ab und zu ging er durch die Reihen, um festzustellen, wie die Schueler vorankamen. Der Trank war relativ schwer für diesen Jahrgang, doch schienen einige auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. In dieser Klasse waren auch Luis, Phin und Jay, die natürlich wieder die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und tuschelten. Natürlich hatten sie von dem neusten gehört. Eine Beauxbaton-Schülerin in Hogwarts. Es gab die haarsträubendsten Begründungen und natürlich hatten auch diese drei sich eine Begründung überlegt oder schienen diese im Zaubertrankunterricht diskutieren zu wollen. Mit wehenden Roben baute sich Snape vor den Dreien auf „Weasley, Spinnet, Gregory! Das hier ist kein Kaffeklatsch! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für jeden von euch! Und vergesst nicht, heute 6 Uhr!"

Nach dieser Stunde hatte Snape frei. Er beschloss Mr Filch aufzusuchen, damit der ihm sein Gästezimmer etwas ausbauen konnte. Das sollte von nun an Serenas Zimmer werden. Danach setzt er sich mit einem guten Buch in seinen Armstuhl.

Am Abend bekam er einige Berichte über Serena von Professor McGonagall ausgehändigt und auch einen Brief von Serena. Darin berichtete sie ihm, dass sie keine Zeit hätte in den Ferien zu ihm zu kommen, außer der letzten Woche, in denen sie noch in die Winkelgasse müsste. Snape bekam bei diesem Brief schon wieder Wut, doch auch er musste zugeben, dass er ganz froh war, sich nicht die ganzen Ferien mit ihr herumzuschlagen. Eine Woche musste genügen, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen und sie mit seinen Regeln vertraut zu machen.

Dann widmete er sich den Berichten. Der neuste war vom letzten Trimester.

_Serena Snape_

_Verwandlungen: O_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: P_

_Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: E_

_Zaubertränke: P_

_Kräuterkunde: E_

_Zauberkünste: E_

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: A_

_Astronomie: P_

_Bemerkung: _

_Serena Snape ist begabt, doch fehlt es ihr an dem nötigen Fleiß und Sorgfalt. Es kommt öfters vor, dass ihr Hausaufgaben unerledigt oder auf einem schlechten Niveau bleiben. Dazu ist sie gerne nachts aus dem Bett und wurde schon einmal betrunken wiedergefunden. Serena ist Vertrauensschülerin und hat diese Pflichten mit hohem Standard erfüllt._

Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog Snape diesen Bericht. Hatte Yvette nie auf den Fortschritt Serenas geachtet? Vor allem die Bemerkung machte Snape Sorgen. Das mit den Hausaufgaben und dem Umherwandern würde sich bei ihm ändern müssen. Noch etwas bereitete ihm Unmut. Serena hatte ein _„mangelhaft_" in Zaubertränke. Dabei war sie die Tochter des Zaubertraenkeprofessors!

Zerbrech dir jetzt nicht den Kopf darüber, Severus. So stand der Professor aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Abendbrot.


End file.
